


Солдат Симфонии

by Felix_Wood



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Cyborgs, F/M, Family Loss, Film Noir, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Magical Artifacts, Non-Canon Relationship, POV First Person, Partnership, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood
Summary: Проснувшись через четырнадцать лет после победы над Череподевой, Бен и представить не мог, что будет втянут в другую войну, на которой никому не нужны хорошие парни. Как выживет призрак из прошлого в мире, где ему нет места?





	1. На заре

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также есть на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8343799

— Уже проснулись, офицер Бёрдланд? Хорошо-хорошо, — первое, что я услышал, когда ураган в черепной коробке наконец утих, хотя глаза всё ещё болели; передо мной всё плыло, разливаясь на жёлто-белые пятна. Как следует разглядеть собеседницу не выходило. 

Да, именно собеседница. Женский, уверенный, ровный, но в то же время не внушающий доверия голос чем-то напомнил бывшую начальницу, миссис Лоусон, из тех далёких дней, когда я только-только окончил обучение — даже эта бестолковая привычка повторять наречие дважды как будто передалась от неё. Однако не время было проникаться ностальгией. Вскоре туман перед глазами рассеялся, и я увидел медсестру, типичную такую в белом халате с красным крестом на нагрудном кармане, будто сошедшую с баннера рекламы стоматологических услуг. На первый взгляд, всё понятно: потерял сознание во время битвы, выжил и угодил в больницу. 

Вот только с каких пор в простых меридианских больницах такая мощная вычислительная техника и высокие потолки? 

Что-то здесь было не так. Анализ ситуации запустился в ту же секунду: никто не удосужился меня связать — значит я не в плену, на тумбе рядом лежат пустые, но внушительные шприцы, я проводом через палец подключён к устройству, отдалённо похожему на капельницу, а помимо головы давяще болят и зудят кости — меня оперировали и, видимо, что-то вживили. Прибавить к этому технику, какую может позволить себе только королевская семья и получается... 

— Секретная лаборатория АЧД, да? — спрашиваю, а сам пытаюсь подняться, да тщетно — ноги словно не мои собственные, не слушаются.  
— Без резких движений, — с надменностью произнесла медсестра, проигнорировав вопрос, и подошла ко мне со стаканом голубой жидкости, — повторно зашивать не будем.  
Она поставила стакан на тумбу и приказала выпить до дна. Меня же смутил один только вид загадочного пойла. Дева Черепа не отшибла мне память, и я прекрасно помнил, что кристально-голубым в Кэнопи может быть или очищенное топливо для цеппелинов, или «боун» — мертвецкая зараза, которую нелегально разливают в бедных кварталах. Никто, кроме разве что самих изготовителей, пока не знает, из чего она — на улицах появилась недавно, — но каждый раз голубая, прозрачная, жгучая, липкая как клей. Мы с Ирвином должны были начать поиски поставщика сразу после дела с подпольными игорными заведениями Медичи, но потом... случилось, что случилось. Удивительно, что после этого меня ещё кто-то называет «офицер Бёрдланд», тем более в лаборатории АЧД. 

Поводов не доверять медсестре у меня не осталось: если б меня хотели отравить, я уже был бы мёртв, да и с чего бы Эйвиану и компании от меня избавляться — не в его духе. Я осторожно приподнялся, свободной рукой неохотно поднял стакан с голубой жижей, задержал дыхание и залпом выпил содержимое. Горло тут же окутал холод как после резкого глотка газировки со льдом. Я закашлял. Тело пробрала дрожь, даже оцепеневшие ноги вмиг ожили. 

— Кхе, всё-таки это топливо, — откашлявшись, произнёс я, — один вопрос: зачем мне его пить?  
— Не совсем, — наконец ответила медсестра. — Настоящее топливо выжгло бы вам пищевод. А это моя разработка, и теоретически она должна активировать ваши ноги, — она заскочила рукав и посмотрела на часы, — через пять минут и тридцать девять секунд.  
— Хотите сказать, что в моих ногах теперь имплантанты? Мои дела были настолько плохи?  
— В ногах, кистях рук, поверх солнечного сплетения и даже немного возле затылка, — на лице женщины появилась ехидная улыбка. — Не буду врать, это было то ещё испытание. Новая модель, и вы первый подопытный, — медсестра подошла к рабочему столу и взяла блокнот, — а теперь проверим, как работают ваши когнитивные функции. Два плюс пять?  
— В этом нет необходимости, док, я прекрасно себя чувствую, — попытался пропустить формальности я, но тщетно.  
— Два. Плюс. Пять, — настояла она, устремив на меня взор, полный негодования. 

Только сейчас я заметил, что за её синей чёлкой нет второго глаза. На его месте маленькая, буквально с глазницу, повязка с таким же крестом, как на халате. Радужка уцелевшего, до того казавшаяся мне карей, в момент гнева обрела красный оттенок. В голову ударила очевидная мысль: «Нет, эта женщина явно не простая медработница».  
— Семь, — со вздохом ответил я.  
— Что вы сделаете, если я нападу на вас?  
— Буду защищаться. В джазовом ритме, — я соврал на случай, если она действительно нападёт. Хоть я обычно и полностью доверял коллегам Эйвиана, эту виртуозницу хирургии видел впервые.  
Она долго и упорно что-то записывала и лишь спустя две-три минуты продолжила:  
— Что случилось во время сражения с Девой Черепа? Что вы помните?  
Не успел я ответить, как вдруг почувствовал, что могу снова пошевелить ногами. Медсестра, также заметив это, вытащила штекер «капельницы» из разъёма в моём пальце и жестом показала, что я могу подниматься. Первые шаги давались тяжелее обычного — кости стали весом с приличную гантель. Привыкая к новым ощущениям, я совсем забыл о вопросе медсестры. Она, в свою очередь, продолжила записывать, время от времени поглядывая на меня. Словно протезы были важнее моей памяти. Это настораживало. 

Извилистая дорожка принесла мои потяжелевшие конечности к чьему-то рабочему столу. Помимо стандартного терминала, светильника с вакуумной лампой и пары-тройки фотографий там находился флаер с приглашением в клуб «Прибежище Бастет». Выступала некая Элайза. Но привлекло меня вовсе не это, а дата, выделенная италийским шрифтом. Меня словно током ударило, и я вмиг повернулся к женщине:  
— Как долго я спал?  
Она снова посмотрела на часы и монотонно ответила:  
— Три дня, шесть часов и пять минут с момента, как наши агенты вас обнаружили. — она отложила записи и подошла ко мне. — Вам не стоило это видеть, офицер Бёрдланд. — не успел я спохватиться, как листовка оказалась сначала у неё в руках, а потом и в мусорной корзине.  
— Сейчас... восемьсот семьдесят пятый от Первой Девы? — вопросы вырисовывались один за другим. — Но как? И Сердце! Оно уничтожено? А доктор Эйвиан? Он всё ещё руководит АЧД?  
— Послушайте! — вздохнув, не выдержала медсестра. — Я отвечу на все ваши вопросы. Позже. Сейчас нам важно знать, прижились ли имплантанты. 

Мозг моментально поразила давящая боль. В голове вновь затрещало, засвистело, как и в момент соприкосновения моего стального кастета с Черепосердцем. Я должен был стать его похоронным маршем, человеком, который если и не разобьёт его навечно, то отсрочит следующих цикл на долгие годы. Но оно победило. Неизвестно как, но победило. Пока я думал обо всём этом, пытаясь побороть мигрень, меня два или три раза успели осмотреть, напоить ещё одной малоприятной на вкус жидкостью, а затем выдали новую повседневную одежду. Отливающий серебром серый костюм с плащом дожидались меня на вешалке. Там же висела того же цвета шляпа-трилби с чёрной каймой. Добавив к этому полосатый галстук поверх рубашки, я обулся. Ноги, наконец, перестали ощущаться неповоротливыми культяпками — голубое пойло подействовало. Впервые за четырнадцать лет был готов к труду и обороне. Как бы меня ни интересовала судьба Кэнопи за минувшие годы, больше ответов от моей единственной собеседницы я не получил. Оставалось только гадать. Гадать и дожидаться. 

Не успел я выйти из-за ширмы, медсестра — которую, как выяснилось, зовут Валери — вернула мне мою кобуру вместе с револьвером. Кожа потёрлась, местами облезла, но родной девятимиллиметровый сиял, как и в старые-добрые деньки, когда я по праву мог называться офицером. Чувство ностальгии взыграло с невероятно силой, и я хотел было на чём-нибудь его опробовать, но Валери всё предусмотрела — барабан пустовал. 

— Пули получите, когда придёт время выписки, — строго, словно школьная учительница, заявила она.  
Я застегнул кобуру на поясе и прикрыл плащом. С амуницией или без он мне ещё пригодится.  
— Разве меня ещё не выписали? — спрашиваю, а сам в глубине души удивляюсь чудесам современной медицины.  
Давно меня так быстро не ставили на ноги. Иногда приходилось и с переломом больше недели лежать, а тут едва половины тела не лишился. Валери, похоже, куда-то торопилась. И вряд ли я бы так скоро получил ответ, если бы с пронзительным скрежетом не открылась железная дверь в дальнем углу помещения. Вошёл он: не то человек, не то машина. Лица не было видно из-за железного шлема, купол которого просвечивал только полумеханизированный мозг. Глаза светились красным, словно задние фары автомобиля, а серое офицерское пальто и погоны на полплеча выдавали в нём высокопоставленного военного. «Позолота. Три полосы и «зонтик». Генерал-лейтенант» — умозаключил я. Человек-машина, видимо, не заметив меня из-за ширмы, быстрым шагом подошёл к Валери.  
— Они уже здесь, доктор Янссен, — из респиратора зазвучал недовольный металлический голос. — Я надеюсь, в этот раз вам есть, что показать.  
— Так точно, — произнесла она, неохотно отдав честь, а затем позвала меня.  
— Смотрю, вы уже на ногах, — он резко переменился в голосе. — С возвращением в строй, Солдат Симфонии.  
Моё кодовое имя. Эйвиан дал мне его два... нет, теперь уже шестнадцать лет назад, когда я только пришёл в лабораторию АЧД. Израненный, грязный, преданный единственной силой, в которую верил. Куда уместнее, чем «офицер». Генерал представился — его звали Б. Дрэйн, он был новым руководителем организации. Мы поприветствовали друг друга по-солдатски.  
— К вам посетители, Бен, — прокашлявшись, сразу перешёл к делу Дрэйн. — Пройдемте в приёмную. Заодно проведём для вас адаптационный курс, наверстаете упущенное. 

Всё это только больше не внушало доверия. Минуту назад он отзывался обо мне как об экспонате на выставке, а теперь любезничает. С другой стороны, это шанс хоть что-то узнать о будущем. Я перевёл взгляд на Валери. Она молча кивнула. Пришлось довериться. Снова. Приёмная находилась в том же корпусе, что и лаборатории, но двумя этажами выше. Выйдя из лифта, генерал Дрэйн и я оказались в просторной мраморной комнате, напоминающей холл роскошного отеля: повсюду стояли диваны и кресла, у противоположного входа расположились стойка регистрации и бар, из динамиков звучал ласкающий слух лаунж, с потолка свисала огромная позолоченная люстра. Видимо, с момента моего ухода АЧД получили, наконец, достойное финансирование. На несколько секунд я даже забыл, где нахожусь, потерял бдительность. Но это было только начало. На ближайшем из диванов я заметил женщину в открытом фиолетовом платье. Шапка с перьями, кудрявые поседевшие волосы, бледная кожа и чёрная маска, закрывающая лицо — я сразу узнал старую знакомую. 

— Далия? — я не мог поверить глазам. — Неужели ты?  
В голову сразу ударили воспоминания совместных зачисток Литтл-Инсмута от дагонианских сутенёров: как мы нашли их подпольный дом разврата, как под обстрелом выводили толпу полуголых измученных голодом и наркотиками девушек, как разнесли там всё и прижали проклятого Харви Форчуна. Одним богиням известно, как бы я выкрутился, если бы не Далия и её гранатомёт. Рейды с ней хоть ненадолго позволяли забыть о покойном Ирвине. 

Она была не одна. По периметру стояли четверо охранников. Все на одно лицо, все молчали и с подозрением глядели на меня. Однако женщина элегантным жестом приказала им не дёргаться и, поднявшись с дивана, вышла ко мне.  
— Бен Бёрдланд, — усмешливо протянула она, — не ожидала встретить тебя сегодня. Говорили, ты ещё без сознания.  
— «Синька» ваших врачей и мёртвого поднимет. Вот бы и четырнадцать лет назад так было.  
Далия свела пальцы и подняла голову.  
— Значит... ты уже в курсе? — в её голосе послышалась серьёзность. — Что ещё ты узнал?  
Генерал, по-видимому, тоже заподозрил неладное. Краем глаза я заметил, что он достал из кармана небольшой пульт. Нет, это точно не к добру.  
— Ничего, — не подавая виду, признался я. — Даже не знаю, где сейчас доктор Эйвиан.  
На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисла тишина.  
— Что с ним стало? — не унимался я, смотря то на генерала, то на Далию.  
— Он отошёл от дел, — всё так же отрывисто ответила та. — Забудь о нём, многое изменилось за это время. В том числе и руководство.  
— Стой, что? В каком это смысле отошёл? Что за новое руководство? Почему от меня всё скрывают?  
Я ожидал от Далии любой ответ от разумного объяснения до изворотливого умалчивания, но к чему я точно был готов, так это:  
— Он задаёт слишком много вопросов. Выключай его, Дрэйн.  
Щелчок тумблера на пульте. Ничего не произошло. Ещё раз и ещё. Тот же результат. Охрана вновь оживилась. Рука-протез сжалась в кулак, другая по привычке потянулась к пустому револьверу. 

Вдруг я услышал, как двери лифта открываются за спиной. 

Выстрел картечью — и один из телохранителей Далии упал наземь, вопя и в агонии хватаясь за превратившийся в кровавое месиво живот. Остальные тут же попрятались по укрытиям, и лишь их начальница даже не пошевелилась. Не теряя ни секунды, я попытался схватить её за горло, но та железной хваткой отразила мой выпад и что есть силы зарядила коленом в грудь. Добивающий локтем по спине отправил меня на землю.  
— И это всё? — злилась Далия. — Дрэйн, ты обещал мне машину-убийцу, а не безрукого калеку!  
Впрочем, генерал в начавшемся переполохе вряд ли её услышал — скорее всего, смылся при первой возможности. Я же, воспользовавшись моментом, быстро поднялся и обнажил револьвер, но Далия не дала сблефовать и вырвала его из рук. Мы сцепились в рукопашной схватке, пока нежданный союзник продолжал отстреливать безликих пешек. Стальной кулак оказался как нельзя кстати — с каждым новым хуком удар становился всё прицельнее и сильнее. В конце концов предательница начала уставать от постоянных блоков, даже пропустила один, но выстояла. Понимая, что пора заканчивать это соло, я накинулся на женщину всем весом своего тела и повалил на мраморный пол. Обездвижена, но не сломлена — она продолжала сопротивляться. Пришлось приложить ей сталью по голове (Маска, похоже, частично поглощала кинетическую энергию. Бил несколько раз) и оставить лежать без сознания. Убить бывшую напарницу я не смог, да и если бы мог — нечем. 

Но этим бой не закончился. Подняв револьвер и вытащив подходящие пули из кобуры испускающего последний вздох наёмника, я укрылся за диваном и открыл огонь вслепую.  
— Они мои, офицер Бёрдланд! — послышался голос Валери из-за соседней колонны.  
Последовали два выстрела из охотничьего ружья. Щелчок затвора и благой мат — закончились патроны. Я хотел было поспорить с новоявленной союзницей, как она, бросив оружие, птицей вылетела из укрытия и метнула по ножу в оставшихся охранников. Один угодил прямо промеж глаз. Парень не успел и рот открыть, как по его лбу уже текла тонкая струйка крови. Бездыханное тело опустилось на колени и рухнуло лицом вниз, заставляя холодную железку уйти в мозг по самую рукоять. Второй нож прилетел чуть менее точно, угодив охраннику в плечо. Тот вскрикнул от боли, но не успел хоть что-то предпринять — моя пуля оказалась быстрее. Через две секунды он присоединился к своим товарищам. На полу и на том свете. Осталась только Далия. Пригодится как «язык». Я обернулся, но место, где мы дрались всего пару минут назад, пустовало.  
— Ушла, чёрт! — выругался я.  
— Нам тоже надо уходить. Быстро! — поторопила Валери, подобрав с ещё живого телохранителя новый огнестрел, довоенный «Маузер», и через мгновение облегчила бедолаге страдания. — Считайте, что вас выписали. — она достала из кармана мешочек с патронами для револьвера и передала мне.  
В суматохе перестрелки я не обратил внимания на новый облик Валери. Врачебный халат и маска остались в лаборатории; на девушке остался только бронежилет поверх майки и покрасневшие от крови штаны с крестами. Белые туфельки сменились кирзовыми армейскими сапогами, усталость — в решительность. Спорить я не стал: АЧД — не АЧД без Эйвиана, а эта медработница минимум дважды спасла мне жизнь. Спросил только:  
— Куда?  
— В безопасное место. Расскажу по дороге.  
«Безопасное место...» — в мыслях усмехнулся я. — «Где в этом будущем вообще безопасно, раз даже последний оплот надежды сделали собственностью бандитов?»

Зарядив револьвер, я молча вышел вслед за Валери.


	2. Место для шага вперёд

Ещё в свою бытность офицером полиции я знал, что с Лоренцо Медичи шутки плохи: если ему что-то нужно, на пути к цели он не остановится ни перед чем. Мы с Ирвином и ребятами даже спорили, хватило бы его денег, чтобы выкупить Вооружённые силы Кэнопи. Тогда я и подумать не мог, что однажды сам окажусь среди его целей, а моим единственным союзником станет ниндзя-медработница. 

Лифты отключили, как только началась пальба. Мы с Валери спускались на подземную парковку на своих двоих, время от времени пробиваясь через группы гангстеров из трёх-четырёх человек. После «выписки» я не скупился на пули, действовал наверняка и не забывал добивать, когда враг сбит с ног. Дополнительной уверенности добавлял мой новый бионический кулак. Им и оружие противнику испортишь, и челюсть проломишь. Я бы и пули им останавливал, если б обладал ловкостью моей напарницы. Похоже, ей и вправду удалось сделать из меня машину для убийств. Не хотелось даже представлять, для каких дел им понадобилась такая сила, но новая Череподева в список однозначно не входила. 

Валери практически безостановочно шла впереди меня, но когда до парковки оставался всего этаж, она вдруг остановилась и подняла сжатую в кулак руку, а второй, приподняв бронежилет, потянулась к поясу и сняла с него «гранату-колотушку». Снизу послышались чьи-то недовольные возгласы и стук шагов — громилы Медичи, и на сей раз целая толпа. Я перезарядил револьвер и приготовился к худшему. Через пару секунд моя союзница без колебаний открутила крышку у «колотушки» и, дёрнув за выпавший оттуда шнур-детонатор, швырнула снаряд вниз по лестнице. 

— Граната! — истошно заорал бандит за мгновение до неизбежного.  
Взрывная волна ударила по ушам, сотрясла стены и едва не обезоружила меня. Ещё с минуту я не мог прийти в себя: перед глазами двоилось, а в голову снова ударила резкая боль. Валери пыталась мне что-то сказать, но из-за звона я ничего услышал.  
— ...ланд! Слышите? — донеслось до ушей, как только слух вернулся, а головная боль отпустила.  
— Да, я порядке, — отвечаю, стряхнув щебёнку c плеч. — По сравнению с теми ребятами точно.  
Убедившись, что я в состоянии идти дальше, она обнажила «Маузер» и начала спускаться. Лестничная клетка, куда прилетела граната, превратилась в фарш: по полу, стенам и даже потолку вперемешку с кровавой кашей, гарью и обрывками одежды были разбросаны останки головорезов Медичи. Кто-то до сих пор шевелился и из последних сил сипел, пытаясь уползти на уцелевших конечностях. Валери с каменным лицом добивала их всех точным выстрелом в затылок. «Из жалости» — ответила она, прежде чем услышала вопрос. Я же, стараясь одновременно отводить взгляд и не наступить на чей-нибудь разорванный труп, стремительно шёл к выходу. Вскоре лестница осталась позади, а я оказался на полупустой автостоянке.

Машин оказалось куда меньше, чем я ожидал: четыре на ярус. Видимо, спустя четырнадцать лет кэнопийцы по-прежнему предпочитали мотоциклы и велосипеды. Или же попросту не могли позволить себе автомобиль. Возле одной из стен, в специальной парковочное зоне, я насчитал двенадцать байков. В основном, чёрные крузеры и чопперы. Не нужно десять лет работать в полиции, чтобы понять очевидное — головорезы Лоренцо приехали на них. Валери, вопреки тенденции, подошла к одному из трёхобъёмных седанов — серебристому MWB незнакомой модели — и, покопавшись в кармане, достала крохотный железный ключик. Явно не от двери — автомобиль оказался не заперт — и, судя по грубым очертаниям, самодельный. Будь я на самом деле офицером Бёрдландом, не решился бы на сотрудничество с вигиланткой и угонщицей. Обстоятельства снова оказались не на стороне закона. 

— Садитесь, — приказным тоном поторопила напарница и завела мотор. — Они могут вернуться в любую...  
Не успела она договорить, как на ровную крышу машины с характерным ударом о железо что-то приземлилось. Или скорее кто-то. Валери мигом подхватила с сидения «Маузер» и вылезла из салона, нацелившись на незванного гостя. Одет он был как арлекин из цирка ДеКарта: обтягивающий чёрно-оранжевый костюм в ромбик, ботинки с острым носком и крошечными черепами, собранные в пучок аквамариновые волосы. Поверх костюма пояс, на поясе — кинжал. Чужак стоял ко мне спиной, потому лицо я не увидел.  
— Але-хоп, — раздался звонкий женский, едва ли не девичий голос. — Думали, сможете вот так просто уйти от Медичи?  
— Ты ещё кто? — не отступалась Валери, держа циркачку под прицелом.  
Ответом стало двойное сальто назад. Два выстрела — оба мимо. Не успел я опомниться, как у моего горла оказалось острие лезвия, а грудь обвила тонкая, но крепкая рука. Я оказался зажат. Над ухом раздался полушёпот-полуписк: «Пойдёшь с нами». Ладонь медленно сжалась в кулак — я с полминуты соображал, как теперь выпутываться. Моя союзница не выстрелит — слишком большая вероятность попасть в меня. Ударить и высвободиться не успею — циркачка быстрее перережет мне глотку... Или не перережет? Снизу послышался рёв мотоциклетных моторов — подкрепление на подходе. Времени в обрез. Оставался один-единственный способ. 

— Валери, стреляй! — крикнул я и что есть силы ударил наёмницу локтем в живот. 

Тиски ослабли. Лезвие кинжала оцарапало шею, но мне повезло не пораниться — даже при бритье я резался сильнее. Пуля, как я и ожидал, пролетела мимо, но моя рука — нет. Второй удар локтем пришёлся на хребет согнувшейся в три погибели циркачки, заставив её поцеловаться с холодным асфальтом. Подняться она так и не смогла. Только лежала, корчилась, держась за ушибленное место, и тихонько что-то стонала. Ни с того ни с сего мне стало жаль её. И плевать, что она чуть не убила меня. Все громилы Медичи, которых мы положили по пути сюда, были взрослыми, зрелыми мужчинами и женщинами. Циркачка же была едва ли старше семнадцати-восемнадцати лет и ну никак не походила на заядлую бандитку. Ещё от коллег по АЧД мне доводилось слышать, что Лоренцо использует «вызволенных из рабства» детей в своих корыстных целях. За четырнадцать лет властолюбивый ублюдок ничуть не изменился. 

Валери не разделила моей милости и, прицелившись, взвела курок. Если бы не моя реакция и бионический кулак, жертва Медичи стала бы нашей жертвой. И всё-таки я могу останавливать пули. Медработница бросила на меня взгляд, полный не то возмущения, не то непонимания.  
— Оно того не стоит, — успел выговорить я, прежде чем на сцене появились настоящие гангстеры на стальных конях. 

Щелчок «Маузера» недвусмысленно намекнул, что тянуть больше нельзя. Я на бегу запрыгнул в окно заведённого автомобиля и приземлился на заднее сиденье. Рядом упала моя шляпа. MWB резво тронулся с места и, судя по треску и скрежету, протаранил парочку мотоциклов. Раздался грохот «томми-ганов», несколько пуль угодили в стекло рядом со мной, но все угодили в обшивку салона. Ещё с минуту я не решался поднять голову, хоть никто и не стрелял. Не хотелось так просто, по глупости испортить плоды трудов Валери. Когда я всё-таки поднялся, мы уже покинули стоянку и летели сквозь ночной Кэнополис, по авеню между центром и районом Займонт.  
— Держитесь, — предупредила Валери и резко крутанула руль влево.  
В отсутствие ремней я что есть силы схватился за кресло. Машину занесло в переулок, корпус оцарапался о мусорный бак, но мы сбили ещё одного мафиози. Позади по-прежнему был слышен рёв мотоциклов — с  
остальными финт не прошёл. Мешочек опустел ещё на лестнице. В моём револьвере осталось пять патронов, но стрелять навскидку — тратить их впустую. Я осторожно выглянул в окно, чтобы оценить масштаб трагедии, и тут же едва не схлопотал пулю в голову.  
— Не высовывайтесь! — раздражённо прикрикнула моя напарница. — Они только этого и ждут.  
— А разве я не нужен им живым? — как по мне, слова циркачки шли вразрез с действиями остальных наёмников.  
Ответ не утешил:  
— Желательно, но необязательно.  
Очередная пуля пробила заднее стекло и вылетела через переднее. Хоть я спрятался, обстрелы не прекращались. Люди Медичи всё больше казались злодеями из кинобоевиков: бесчисленные и с такими же бесчисленными магазинами для стволов, которые можно менять прямо за рулём.  
— Надо сбросить их с хвоста.  
— А я что по-вашему делаю? — её голос, как и вождение, становился всё агрессивнее; ещё один мотоциклист пал жертвой стены и нашего автомобиля. 

Из переулка мы выехали к дворцовой площади и, распугав всех пешеходов, пронеслись по ней как поезд мимо нищего. Головорезы Медичи в своём большинстве вдруг затормозили и выбрали путь в объезд. Оставшимся двоим несчастным путь перегородил чёрно-зелёный броневик с эмблемой Кэпопи на борту — подоспели «Цапли». «Кавалерия прибыла» — возрадовался было я. Забылся. Другой броневик элитных солдат, едва не протаранив ларёк с сувенирами, неожиданно бросился за нами.  
— Так, ладно, а на этих парней план есть? — взволнованно спросил я.  
До меня доходили слухи, что с бывшими офицерами полиции делают в тюрьме, и, мягко говоря, не самые приятные. Если они правдивы, я предпочёл бы пулю.  
— Да. Начинайте молиться троице, офицер Бёрдланд, — ответила Валери и возле памятника первому Ренуару снова закрутила руль.  
С визгом шин MWB развернулся на все триста шестьдесят градусов и, ударившись о бок броневика, понёсся в обратную сторону. Удар был такой силы, что снёс зеркало заднего вида, деформировал дверь и выбил стекло с моей стороны. Благо, в глаз осколки не попали — повязка с крестом мне не идёт. 

На секунду во мне проснулась зависть. Нашу машину тряхнуло, а «Цапли» там, наверняка, едва заметили. Грело душу лишь осознание, что они не смогут так резво развернуться, не задев памятник. Да и от бойцов Лоренцо мы, кажется, оторвались — ни одного мотоцикла поблизости. Не теряя ни секунды, Валери выехала с площади и поспешила затеряться в бесчисленных закоулках и дворах Кэнополиса. Где-то около железной дороги. 

— Машину нужно бросить, — заглушив мотор, заключила она и протянула мне шляпу. — Забирайте, уходим.  
— Я буду счастлив, если узнаю куда, — замешательство окончательно взяло верх над терпением.  
Валери вздохнула и на мгновение закрыла глаз.  
— Скажем так, у меня есть связи и убежище в Нью-Меридиане. Там нас не достанут ни законники, ни мафия, ни Дрэйн.  
Звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Я насторожился. Натренированная рука незаметно держалась в паре сантиметров от кобуры. На всякий случай.  
— В чём подвох?  
— Вы должны будете делать то же, что и при Эйвиане, — Валери достала из бардачка магазины для «Маузера» и перезарядила. — Дать бой Медичи и его прихвостням.  
— Обернуть оружие для Лоренцо против него самого. Знакомый стиль, — подытожил я. — Эйвиан прислал тебя?  
— Он умер. Остались только те, кто не разделяет инициативы нового руководства. Мы — истинные воины АЧД.  
— И много вас?  
— Достаточно для партизанской войны... — её речь прервал рёв мотоцикла где-то поблизости; без промедления медработница выгребла всё полезное из машины — пачку банкнот, сумку с метательными ножами, дорожную карту — и потянула меня за собой. 

Мы миновали железную сетку, прошли узкими улочками и вскоре оказались у Восточного вокзала имени Нэнси Ренуар. По крайней мере так гласили светящиеся буквы на крыше этого отбеленного детища конструктивизма. Я не очень часто бывал в этой части города, но не мог вспомнить, чтобы хоть один из пяти вокзалов носил имя королевы. Кэнополис за четырнадцать лет несильно преобразился: те же обшарпанные небоскрёбы, готические соборы, бесчисленные автострады и возвышающиеся в небе цепеллины, но вокзал почему-то выбивался из общей угрюмости. Возможно, из-за сияющих букв, а, возможно, из-за недавнего ремонта.  
— Ты уверена, что заходить туда в таком виде — хорошая идея? — я указал Валери на её пропитанные кровью штаны и бронежилет.  
Она осмотрела себя и стиснула губы. Банкноты из машины оказались у меня перед носом.  
— Возьмите что-нибудь неприметное. Ни с кем лишний раз не общайтесь, не привлекайте внимание и, самое главное, не задерживайтесь.  
— А размер?  
— На два размера меньше вашего, — торопила напарница. — Вперёд. 

Отряхнув серый плащ и кивнув, я покинул тьму улочки и направился на прилегающий к привокзальной площади рынок. Многочисленные самодельные палатки, энергичные продавцы из Ноумэнсленда, в смятении покуривающие у грузовиков водители-дагониане — вся эта атмосфера напомнила о временах, когда мы с Ирвином совершали облавы на наркоторговцев в похожих местах. Тоже приходили в гражданском, тоже действовали оперативно. Он всегда сдерживал мою агрессию, не давал и пальцем диллера тронуть без нужды. Когда его не стало, эта роль отошла мне. Сначала я не давал Далии линчевать без разбора, а теперь и Валери. Если богиня иронии существует, я был уверен, это она. 

— Заверните мне вон ту кожанку и джинсы, — указал я, подойдя к лавке пожилого ферала.  
— Вы можете примерить её прямо здесь, сэр, — тревожным голосом ответил он, кивнув в сторону кабинки-примерочной позади него. — Я подыщу ваш размер.  
— Нет, спасибо, это для моей... — я вдруг замолк, задумался. — Коллеги.  
Старик, похоже, принял меня за солдата семьи Медичи и быстро завернул одежду в пакет из пивного ларька, даже денег не попросил — я отдал ему их сам, после чего взял купленное и поспешил к Валери. 

Деления раздевалок на мужские и женские в корпусах силовых структур Кэнопи никогда не было, потому решение напарницы переодеться прямо тут, передо мной, я воспринял как само собой разумеющееся и лучшее время, чтобы, наконец, спокойно поговорить.  
— Знаешь, там, в АЧД, Дрэйн попытался меня деактивировать. Это значит, в моей голове чип повиновения?  
— Нет, не совсем, — застёгивая джинсы, начала объяснять Валери. — Армейский нейронный модуль. Помогает мозгу быстрее соображать на поле боя. «Чипом повиновения» он станет, только если его взломать. Дрэйна слишком давили сроки. Он и не заметил, что я подменила взломанный модуль на новый. Теперь, чтобы превратить его в чип, придётся заново вскрывать вам затылок.  
Я поёжился от одной мысли об этом. Заметив это, Валери добавила:  
— Но нам не нужна была марионетка. Нам нужен Бен Бёрдланд, офицер полиции, Солдат Симфонии и победитель Девы Черепа. Пусть даже вы поступаете... слишком мягко по отношению к нашим врагам.  
Напарница говорила обо мне с таким жаром и гордостью, будто за пропущенные годы я стал своего рода божеством — примером для всех в новом АЧД. Из-за события, которое для меня произошло буквально вчера.  
— Эту девочку нужно было пощадить. Ты же видела, она не похожа других головорезов. Лоренцо, наверняка, эксплуатирует её.  
— Видела, — фыркнув, Валери с трудом спрятала бронежилет под курткой. — Как она едва не перерезала вам горло. Скажите спасибо новым примочкам, — взгляд переместился на часы на одном из столбов. — Идёмте, пора на поезд.  
— У нас остались деньги на билеты?  
— А кто сказал, что нам понадобятся билеты? — хитро улыбнулась девушка.


	3. Люди на холме

На вокзале, несмотря на позднее время суток, было многолюдно. Мне редко доводилось покидать Кэнополис, но я даже посреди дня не припоминал такой огромной толпы. На перронах выстраивались целые очереди на экспрессы до Инсмута, в кафешках сидели чопорные леди в длинных платьях и курили «Кентборо» через мундштуки, а возле таможенной зоны собрались ноуменслэндские беженцы в оранжевых комбинезонах с выведенными на рукавах порядковыми номерами и группами крови. Бедолаги. Четырнадцать лет назад больше половины из них отправляли обратно в Ноумэнсленд без объяснения причин. Сомневаюсь, что политика сильно изменилась. Повсюду дежурили «Цапли»: на входах и выходах, у магазинов и бакалей. У северных ворот и вовсе зажался чёрно-зелёный автозак. Ходили, проверяли документы, искали кого-то другого — бойцы королевской гвардии не купятся на дешёвый трюк с фальшивыми паспортами, когда на руках фоторобот. «Видимо, ребята на площади приняли нас за мафиози» — мелькнуло в голове, когда рослый гвардеец в маске-противогазе пропустил нас. 

Всю дорогу до путей я старался держаться рядом с Валери, собирался даже взять её за руку, но в последний момент, когда она уже обратила на меня внимание, передумал — не маленький, не потеряюсь.   
— Какой поезд нам нужен? — стараясь избавиться от чувства неловкости, спросил я.   
— Погодите, сначала нужно кое с кем повидаться, — озираясь, моя напарница перешла на полушёпот. — Он должен ждать нас здесь.   
— Связной?   
Ответа не последовало. Валери ещё с минуту глядела по сторонам, всматриваясь в толпу. Я оставался начеку — военный контингент «Цапель» во всеоружии напрягал. Как и все эти гвардейцы, я ожидал проблем. Да, мафиози сюда так просто не войдут, а вот «воины света» из АЧД — беспрепятственно. На несколько мгновений мне показалось, что в толпе зевак мелькнула Далия Блэк с гранатомётом наперевес и почему-то без маски. Её изувеченное лицо выражало не то злорадство, не то презрение. Время будто застыло. «Бен Бёрдланд, неужели ты так ничего и не понял?» — сиплый, переходящий в хрип шёпот бывшей напарницы эхом пронёсся в моей голове, едва не вызвав очередной приступ мигрени. Только я приготовился к бою, как Далия взяла да бесследно исчезла. Ещё с полминуты я пытался найти её глазами в толпе, но без толку. 

— Вот он, наш пациент, — Валери легонько ткнула меня локтем и кивнула в сторону широкоплечего мужчины, что шёл в нашу сторону за руку с девочкой.  
Соратник Валери выглядел как среднестатистический северянин: крепкий, темноволосый, нестриженый, небритый и одетый так, будто вот-вот пойдёт снег: серое меховое пальто, меховые наколенники и развязанная шапка-ушанка с гербом Кэнопи — красным зонтиком. Никогда не видел такие шапки в этой части страны. За спиной он нёс спортивную сумку. Школьница на его фоне не выделялась ничем, кроме красноватой радужки глаз. Воздействие крови Череподевы, а значит, девочка, скорее всего, носительница паразита. Валери не на шутку разозлилась, едва увидев её.   
— Вульф, что она тут делает? — набросилась она на северянина, едва тот оказался на перроне, а потом обратилась к девочке: — Я же велела сидеть дома!   
— Но она сделала такие грустные глаза, когда просилась поехать со мной, — попытался оправдаться мужчина. — Как я мог отказать?   
— Зато я добыла нам билетики, — ухмыльнувшись, школьница достала из нагрудного кармана четыре небольшие синие бумажки и протянула медработнице. — Не придётся ехать в товарном вагоне.   
— Ты собиралась везти нас в Нью-Меридиан в товарном вагоне? — вырвалось у меня. 

Северянин и девочка вмиг переключили внимание на меня и обомлели. Судя по их лицам, моё присутствие в команде сравнимо с явлением Аэон народу. Теория подтвердилась: после сражения с Селеной я стал легендой для всех в истинном АЧД. 

Оставалось только понять, как теперь с этим жить. 

— Мать моя волчица! — Вульф просто-таки светился от восторга. — Вы же Солдат Симфонии! Я ваш... — не успел он договорить, как Валери заткнула ему рот рукой.   
— Тише! Хочешь, чтобы все услышали?   
Ещё с десяток минут эти двое грызлись как кошка с собакой. Тем временем девочка, поборов изумление, сделала пару шагов вперёд, мило улыбнулась и протянула руку.   
— Я Кэрол, — затем взмахнула длинными волосами. — А это Самсон.   
— Чё как! — басистый возглас раздался у неё из-за спины.   
Я пожал руку в ответ, совсем забыв, что она теперь из стали. Малость передавил. Кэрол вмиг отпустила меня.   
— Ауч, а вы сильный, — она сморщилась и несколько раз подула на больное место.   
— Ох, богиня! Прости, дитя, — я стиснул зубы и, опустившись на колено, осмотрел кисть. — Ещё не свыкся с культяпкой.   
Вопреки моим ожиданиям девочку это лишь больше развеселило. Паразит недовольно фыркнул.   
— Ничего, свыкнитесь. Зато с такой крепкой рукой вам любой бандюга по плечу. И она уж точно не будет грубить.   
— Я вообще-то здесь, малышка, — обиделся Самсон, помахав одним локоном перед глазами носительницы и только собрался отвесить пощёчину другим, как Кэрол закинула волосы обратно за спину.   
— Вот только не надо делать вид, что ничего такого не было. 

Иронично. В попытке не светиться все вокруг меня окончательно перессорились, да так, что даже патруль «Цапель» обратил на нас внимание. Пришлось закрыть лицо шляпой и стоять, делая вид, что я не с ними. Если культ Бёрдланда в этом времени так велик, кто-нибудь из солдат узнает меня. Вместе с Эйвианом ушла всякая дисциплина. Какие шансы быть у нас против Лоренцо, когда в товарищах нет согласия? За годы службы мне всегда отводилась роль рядового: что в полиции, что в АЧД я только и делал, что выполнял приказы начальства. Но начальство осталось в прошлом вместе с моей прежней жизнью, и раз больше некому взять командование, по уставу его принимает старший офицер. В нашем случае — единственный. 

Пришло время стать дирижёром этого оркестра. 

— Вульф, успокойся, — начал я, встав между спорщиками. — Успеешь повосторгаться, когда доберёмся до Нью-Меридиана. А сейчас сосредоточься. 

Тот промямлил что-то неразборчивое на северном говоре, размашисто отдал честь, едва не сбив шапку с макушки, и, наконец, угомонился. С Валери вышло ещё проще: достаточно кивнуть в сторону подопечной и наблюдать за процессом. 

— Тебе напомнить, где ты должна быть? — только патрули сдерживали истинную силу гнева медработницы. — Если сейчас же не прекратишь этот балаган, как миленькая там окажешься. В этот раз никаких поблажек. 

Кэрол извивалась как могла, сваливая всё на паразита, но Валери оставалась непоколебима. На каждый аргумент «за» приводила три «против», ни разу не сорвалась на крик, сдерживала гнев как могла. Невольно я снова вспомнил миссис Лоусон. Каждый раз как у нас в штабе кто-то портачил, она отчитывала так же жёстко, холодно и по фактам. Никогда не забуду, как перед ней оказались и мы с Ирвином. Гнались за подозреваемыми, неудачно свернули, вылетели с дороги и вдребезги разбили патрульную машину. Сами чуть не погибли — вовремя выпрыгнули, да ещё так синхронно и кинематографично. А потом поссорились как Кэрол с Самсоном — из-за пустяка. И только встряска от миссис Лоусон помогла нам снова помириться. 

— Ты мне не мать, чтобы указывать! — Кэрол пустила в ход свой последний козырь, но и он оказался бессилен.   
Из кармана на бронежилете тут же показалась свёрнутая вчетверо бумажка. Подопечная сердито опустила глаза и утихла, стоило Валери развернуть её. Одним богиням известно, что там было написано.   
— То-то же, — женщина с надменностью ознаменовала свою победу над ребёнком, а затем обратилась к остальным: — У нас пятый вагон, идём. 

Поезд тронулся заметно позже, чем мы ожидали. Ещё с полчаса солдаты шныряли туда-сюда по вагону, проверяли документы, открывали багаж и, судя по слухам, даже кого-то задержали. Валери это не особо тревожило: её лицо не выражало ни страха, ни хоть какого-то напряжения. Однако стоило «Цапле» появиться рядом, как моя союзница умолкала и делала вид, будто читает вагонную газету. Нас не тронули, но один из гвардейцев обратил внимание на Кэрол и, видимо, принял её за совсем ещё дитя — подарил ей невесть откуда взявшуюся у него крошечную фигурку розововолосой девочки в жёлтом комбинезоне. В руках девочка держала зонтик вдвое больше её самой.   
— Спасибо, дяденька, — наигранная благодарность больше походила на сарказм, но, похоже, гвардеец не обратил внимания и вскоре ушёл. 

Благо, все «Цапли» остались на перроне и долго терпеть их не пришлось, но всё это только больше заставляло нервничать. «Богиня правая, да кого они ищут?» — эта мысль всю дорогу не давала мне уснуть. Валери тоже не спала, а только задумчиво смотрела в окно, время от времени поглядывая на посапывающую Кэрол — они с Вульфом заняли верхние полки и отправились на боковую, как только мы покинули Кэнополис. Почти весь свет в коридоре погас. Воцарился полумрак. Я тоже прилёг, закрыл глаза, попытался представить, что всё это лишь дурной сон и через минуту меня разбудит Далия, как обычно, скажет, что нам пора в патруль. Я не хотел верить в случившееся, не хотел принимать, что все, кем я дорожил, остались там, позади, и больше не вернутся. Глаза открылись сами собой. Я всё ещё ехал в Нью-Меридиан, а искусственный кулак по-прежнему давил на вздымающуюся грудь. Не в силах справиться с роем мыслей, я сел к окну. 

— Не спится, офицер Бё... — начала было Валери, но я перебил её:   
— Бен. Называй меня Бен. И давай на «ты». Мы же теперь команда. А в том АЧД, что я помню, команда — это и твоя семья, и жалобная книга, — я усмехнулся.   
На лице Валери мелькнула едва заметная улыбка. Женщина отстранилась от окна и посмотрела на меня.   
— Вы... ты совсем не изменился: всё так же моралями говоришь, врагов щадишь, — из горла вырвался нервный смешок.   
— Благодаря тебе. Если мои дела были так плохи, как ты говорила, без тебя я или умер, или стал бы вегетативным на остаток жизни.   
— Полагаю, теперь мы квиты, — Валери вздохнула, предвидя мои вопросы. — Думаю вы... ты заслуживаешь знать. Мы были знакомы там, в прошлом.   
Она засучила рукав куртки, выставив напоказ выжженное на белоснежной коже перекошенное треугольное клеймо с точкой посередине. Меня тут же передёрнуло, по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Такое ни с чем не спутаешь: дагонианская классификация, метка секс-рабыни.   
— Бордель Харви Форчуна... — выдавил я, сдерживая воспоминания о том дне. — Бедолага.   
Женщина нахмурилась.   
— Мне не нужна жалость. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал, почему это так важно для меня, — она спустила рукав и вновь пристроилась у форточки. — Сделает дальнейшую работу проще.   
— Раз так, нам есть, о чём поговорить. — не отступался я. — Ты, похоже, чуть ли не всё обо мне знаешь, но я — ничего. Ни о тебе, ни о них. Да даже об этом времени я толком ничего не знаю.   
Я кивнул в сторону верхней полки, на которой вовсю храпел северянин. 

Валери закрыла глаза и тяжело выдохнула. Дверь в наше купе закрылась на замок.   
— Справедливо, — она достала из спортивной сумки два пластмассовых стаканчика и синюю стеклянную бутылку с надписью «Сила волка» на этикетке. — Так и быть, я открыта для вопросов.   
Разлив по стаканам прозрачную газированную жидкость, я начал:   
— Как ты оказалась в АЧД после...   
— ...того, как ты вытащил меня из клетки? Прошла отбор в «Юную Надежду» — младший женский отряд специального назначения при Лаборатории Ноль, — Валери сделала скромный глоток и продолжила: — через четыре года нас с девочками перевели в «Последнюю Надежду». О них-то ты слышал?   
Я кивнул и поднял стакан, но отпить решился не сразу. Принюхался — запаха нет. Минералка.   
— Мы действовали, в основном, за границей: шпионаж, разведка, диверсии и прочая муть, которую романтизирует кино, — новый глоток был заметно больше предыдущего. — А потом Дева Черепа всех перебила.   
— Но ты выжила.   
— Потому что на мне лежала ответственность за разведданные. Необходимо было достать их любой ценой, — финальный глоток опустошил стакан. — Я бросила моих подруг... мою жену... Я бросила их умирать, но выполнила свою миссию.   
У меня ком встал поперёк горла. Один залп — и мой стаканчик тоже опустел. За годы службы мне доводилось слышать истории и мрачнее, но только эта вызвала во мне желание немедленно, едва ли не бесцеремонно перевести тему. Лишь бы рассказчица не страдала.   
— А Вульф и Кэрол? Они идейные?   
Валери налила нам ещё и вновь усмехнулась.   
— Не совсем. Когда сменилось руководство, АЧД начало закупать в Ноумэнсленде рабов и создавать киборгов. Всё это прикрывается подготовкой к семилетнему циклу, но на деле часть забирают под собственные прихоти генералы, остальных продают Лоренцо и его шайке-лейке. Я осталась, чтобы хоть кто-то из них смог обрести свободу, — вдруг за дверью послышался шорох; на минуту в куре повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь храпом; затем Валери продолжила: — Кэрол притащили с улицы в бессознательном состоянии. Говорили, мол, её кровь идеально подходит под ментальных паразитов для проекта «Пэйнвил». Но как только я увидела эту девочку, тут же поняла — она не заслужила таких страданий.   
С полки над моей головой раздался одинокий громогласный чих, заставивший содрогнуться. Носоглотка школьницы такой звук точно не издаст.   
— Ты помогла ей бежать?   
— Самсон подсобил. Ему надоел контейнер, а мне — проекты Дрэйна. Пересадила его на голову и показала, куда бежать. С тех пор эти двое не разлей вода, — очередной стакан опустел. — А потом... потом я удочерила Кэрол.   
«Так вот что это за бумажка была» — мелькнуло в голове.   
— Привязалась к ней?   
— Не в этом дело. Просто я посмотрела на неё и увидела своё отражение: такая же потерянная, запуганная, повидавшая к своим четырнадцати годам столько боли, сколько ни один ребёнок не должен.   
— Это тоже привязанность.   
— Уверен, что хочешь поспорить на эту тему, Бен? — на её лице воссияла улыбка. 

Мы сидели и общались почти всю ночь. Валери посвятила меня в мировые события за упущенные годы: рассказала и про Череподеву Нэнси, и про пакт Ренуара-Гильгамеша, и про скоротечную славу Беовульфа на ринге. Я же мог предложить только байки, половину из которых заметно приукрасил. 

В пятом часу утра, когда чернильное небо начало обретать синий оттенок, мы достигли станции Маплкрест — последнего рубежа перед Нью-Меридианом. Впереди стрелял залпом разноцветных огней огромный мегаполис — город корысти, злобы и произвола. Неудивительно, что гнездо Медичи находилось именно здесь. Поезд ехал, колёса стучали, а я смотрел, как Валери перезаряжает пистолет. 

Я по-прежнему не особо верил в наши шансы на успех, но я верил ей.


	4. Розовые очки

Я не привык играть в хорошего копа, когда речь заходила о семье Медичи. За последние годы они навредили Нью-Меридиану больше, чем все Девы Черепа вместе взятые: игорный бизнес, работорговля и распространение наркотиков — лишь малая часть их незаконных делишек в этой стране. Я хорошо учил историю в школе и знал, как тесно Медичи были связаны с властью до прихода Ренуаров. Глупо считать, что они так просто оборвали все связи у верхов и ушли в подполье, когда сменилась парадигма. Любой член семьи — всё ещё властная фигура, любой гангстер — беспринципный и вооружённый до зубов боевик. Даже самый отважный не мог просто взять, вломиться к ним в казино и наставить на хозяина пистолет. 

Но это именно то, что я сделал. 

Сержант выделил нам с О'Салливаном самую сложную роль в операции — роль приманки. Мы должны были привлечь их внимание и выманить как можно больше народу прямиком в ловушку — полицейскую засаду в переулке. Весь этот план с самого начала казался абсурдным.  
— Почему мы не можем просто оцепить их крысиную нору? — не раз спрашивал я. — Зачем усложнять?  
Но Сержант уходил от ответа, юлил, недвусмысленно намекал, чтобы я просто выполнял его приказы и всё. Я не доверял ему ещё тогда, считал, что он хочет отправить меня на суицидальную миссию — крайне примитивный способ законно не выплачивать неудобным сотрудникам раннюю пенсию и освободить место для более лояльного персонала. Себя не жалко, но у Ирвина тогда только родилась дочь. Она не должна лишаться отца просто потому, что так захотел негодяй в мундире. 

— Я знаю, к чему всё идёт, брат, но этому не бывать. Мы подготовимся. 

Этот дуэт требовал исполнения в вольном ритме. В ночь перед рейдом я вообразил себя героем любимого вестерна: смастерил самодельный бронежилет из крышки от старой печи и нашпиговал гильзы для полицейского дробовика остриями гвоздей. Вопреки уставу на моей голове вместо фирменной фуражки в тот злополучный день красовалась мятая минитменская шляпа моего отца. На Ирвина у меня нашёлся только запылившийся со времён учебки снайперский карабин, поэтому я велел напарнику прикрывать меня снаружи. Впрочем, найди я что посерьёзнее, всё равно не позволил бы ему рисковать. Но моих стараний оказалось недостаточно. 

— Оружие на землю! Морды в пол! — выбив дверь с ноги, закричал я и выстрелил холостым.  
Перепуганные игроки побросали свои кости и карты и тут же прижались к земле, но охрана, похоже, была другого мнения — никто из них не шелохнулся, даже когда я выстрелил. Их кожа была бледна, как у мертвецов, и натянута на лица, словно плохая маска. Зрачки загорелись красным. Вместо того чтобы схватиться за пистолеты, гангстеры просто стояли и сверлили меня озлобленными взглядами. 

Мир вокруг меня вмиг перевернулся — пусть я всегда считал солдат Медичи машинами для убийств, но и подумать не мог, что некоторые из них действительно человекоподобные машины. Тренировки на полигоне не готовили меня к такому. «Что ты такое?» — подумал я тогда. Впервые с академии я по-настоящему растерялся. Мозг в панике начал перебирать все возможные варианты. Рука на автомате передёрнула затвор дробовика. Когда шок отступил, я выстрелил снова, на этот раз прицельнее, и попал в левую грудь. Гвозди пробили искусственный покров — из проделанных дыр полыхнул залп голубых искр. Однако этого не хватило, чтобы уложить робота. Я только больше их разозлил (если они вообще умеют злиться) — и ответный огонь не заставил себя ждать. Три или четыре пули пришлись на самодельный бронежилет, две — мимо. Последняя чуть не сбила отцовскую шляпу с головы и стала командой к бегству. 

Шляпу я всё равно потерял, убегая и уворачиваясь в лабиринте подвальных коридоров. О богини, если бы я в тот вечер потерял только её... 

Последняя лестница и свет в конце туннеля добавили мне сил на финальный рывок. В груди болело, а голова кружилась: никогда раньше так быстро не бегал. Топот дорогих туфель и механический лязг за спиной не утихали, что только добавило мне скорости. Свет всё сильнее бил в глаза, слепил, создавал причудливые бензиновые пятна. До самого выхода я не видел, куда бегу, и лишь на улице осознал, что виной всему полицейские прожекторы. Наряд спецназа перекрыл переулок автозаком. Боевая группа сидела по укрытиям в полной готовности. Ирвина нигде не было видно. Даже через пелену я разглядел, что на позиции не он. Без колебаний я прыгнул за ближайший мусорный бак и наощупь перезарядил дробовик — глаза всё ещё болели.  
— Теперь вам не сдобровать, консервные банки, — процедил я, протёр лицо и приготовился обороняться.  
Вдруг из автозака показалась долговязая фигура и преспокойно зашагала навстречу роботам. Из-за освещения я не сразу разглядел очки и усы Сержанта. Он шёл размеренно, неторопливо, словно у себя дома, а не на спецоперации. Но решающим потрясением стали слова:  
— Спасибо, джентльмены. Код «восемь, девять, девятнадцать». Отбой, — громогласно скомандовал он. 

Машины тут же опустили руки и головы, переставили искриться, отключились. Во мне вспыхнула небывалая ярость. Я ожидал, что начальство давно продалось с потрохами, но чтобы вот так, всей структурой, главной грозе Нью-Меридиана...

Операция оказалась всего лишь постановкой. Спектаклем ради убийства парочки актёров. Напрочь забыв о спецназе, я вышел из укрытия с криком:  
— Сержант, что вы делаете?! — но он даже не обернулся, будто совсем не видел во мне опасности.  
— От тебя всегда одни проблемы, Бёрдланд, — шёпотом бросил он, а затем спокойным тоном скомандовал: — кончайте с ним, парни, — после чего скрылся в темноте коридора.  
Разгневавшись, я и не заметил, как спецназовцы обступили меня. Все в бронежилетах, у всех на головах каски, в руках дубинки. Те, что остались за баррикадами, взяли меня на прицел «Томпсонов».  
— Ничего личного, Бен. Просто работа, — с первым ударом дробовик упал на мокрый от дождя асфальт; офицер Стинкман, мой знакомый, подобрал его, но возвращать не спешил. 

Двое крепких ребят заломили мне руки, ещё один сдёрнул пиджак, отвязал броню и начал безостановочно колотить: то в кулаком живот, то дубинкой по лицу. Боль пронзала тело снова и снова. С каждым ударом я всё сильнее стискивал зубы и отпирался, однако попытки вырваться ни к чему хорошему не привели — только больше получил. Удар — со жжением на губах во рту появился металический привкус. Ещё один — и в левом глазу наступила тьма. Не знаю, как долго это продолжалось: пять минут, десять, полчаса — по ощущениям так целую вечность. Когда меня, наконец, отпустили, я без сил шлёпнулся в лужу, кашляя и харкая собственной кровью. Отражение дополнило ужасную картину: глаз выбили, всё лицо покрылась синяками и кровоточащими ссадинами, разбитая губа опухла. «Лучше бы просто застрелили» — подумал я, прежде чем кто-то из спецназовцев схватил меня за шиворот и снова принялся хлестать дубинкой. 

Хороший коп никогда не выстрелит на поражение. Плохой, если он не дурак, тоже — пулю идентифицируют. Куда проще забить насмерть. 

Удары не прекращались, а я только и мог прикрываться руками, которые едва чувствовал. Я вправду поверил, что проиграл. Сдался раньше времени, смирился со своей участью. 

Раздавшийся выстрел из снайперской винтовки показался слуховой галлюцинацией, но когда офицер Стинкман упал замертво прямо передо мной, я понял, что произошло, и прошептал:  
— Ирвин...  
Две автоматные очереди просвистели где-то у баррикад, следом ещё один снайперский выстрел. Судя по рухнувшему телу, точно в цель. Оставшиеся спецназовцы в момент забыли обо мне (или решили, что я уже умер, не знаю) и разбежались по позициям. Я остался наедине с трупом офицера и спасительным дробовиком. Превозмогая судороги, я схватил его окровавленной рукой и заполз за мусорный бак.  
— Мочи его! — крикнул один из громил и бросился к мне, но после первого же выстрела взвыл от адской боли и рухнул рядом с коллегой, обхватив кровавое месиво, которое мгновение назад было лицом.  
Я не мог на это смотреть. Дрожащая рука зарядила дробовик обычным патроном. Через миг мучения спецназовца в отличие от моих закончились. 

На шум стрельбы из казино выбежал Сержант:  
— Что тут тво... — не успел договорить он, как я выпустил ему в брюхо три оставшиеся пули без гвоздей.  
Тело обмякло и с глухим хрипом припало к луже, где не так давно избивали меня.  
— Да пошёл ты, подстилка Медичи, — прошипел я и откинул ружьё в сторону. 

Когда бой утих, а ко мне вернулись силы, я, опираясь на бак, поднялся с земли и осмотрелся. У самого автозака Ирвин добил последнего спецназовца выстрелом из револьвера, затем со вздохом опустился на колени и упал рядом. Свободная ладонь зажимала рану в животе.  
— Ирвин! — истошно крикнул я и что есть силы захромал к нему.  
Мой напарник побледнел, изо рта потекла тонкая багровая струйка, но на его лице сияла улыбка.  
— Бен... — каждое слово давалось ему через силу, — прошу, позаботься о... К-к...  
Он так и не закончил предложение. Я убеждал его, что всё будет хорошо, что я добегу до телеаппарата и вызову скорую, но было слишком поздно. С последним вздохом глаза остекленели, а снайперская винтовка выпала из руки. Я склонился над телом и впервые за тот год заплакал. 

— После этого ты пошёл в АЧД? — Валери зарядила один из пистолетов и протянула мне. — Почему не в «Цапли»?  
— Я знал Эйвиана, знал, как АЧД помогает людям. В его лаборатории тогда искали убежище все изгои: рабы, бездомные, ветеран войн с Череподевами. К тому же я был уверен: «Цаплям» одноглазый боец не нужен.  
Девушка усмехнулась:  
— Так это старик Эйвиан сделал тебе синтетический глаз. Любопытно.  
От вокзала мы выехали на чёрном минивэне, одной из машин семьи Контьелло. Как выяснилось, под связями подразумевались они, а под убежищем — их башня. Работать с преступниками, чтобы устранить других преступников — до этого дня я бы осудил такое решение. 

Место за рулём после долгих пререканий выпросил Беовульф, пообещав ни царапины и обогнуть Нью-Меридиан через кольцевую магистраль. Ехать к «Левиафан Плаза» напрямик Валери опасалась:  
— Головорезы Медичи, наверняка, знают, что мы здесь, — объяснила она Вульфу, а затем вдруг резко схватила его за шиворот пальто. — Так что осторожно, без фокусов на дороге, усёк?  
— Ладно, успокойся, чего горячиться-то? — северянин спокойно дождался, пока его отпустят, и сел за руль машины. — Нервная ты сегодня...  
Валери хотела было напомнить ему про какой-то случай, но я легонько ткнул её в плечо и покачал головой. Женщина закатила единственный глаз, протянула свою дорожную карту и холодным тоном скомандовала:  
— Поехали. 

Кэрол и Самсон заснули, как только мы выехали на автомагистраль. Снова. Беовульф тоже зевал. Пришлось безостановочно говорить, чтобы он, не приведи богиня, не начал клевать носом. Вспоминать про Ирвина по второму кругу я уже не хотел — рассказывал о буднях в АЧД:  
— ...а потом Далия вышибла дверь с ноги и как давай палить из гранатомёта во всё, что движется, — с уст слетел печальный вздох. — Эх, Далия! Как же годы её изменили...  
Валери, которая почти всю дорогу хранила молчание, чтобы не будить спящую на её плече девочку, вдруг подняла бровь и оживилась:  
— Погоди, Дрэйн рассказал, что с ней стало?  
— Оу, не напоминай, — ухмыльнувшись, вставил свои пять копеек Беовульф.  
Пришла моя очередь удивляться:  
— Нет, он отвёл меня к ней. Ты же пришла, когда мы сражались.  
Напарница оторопела. Лёгкое удивление медленно переросло в полное непонимание, а затем в леденящее осознание.  
— Послушай, Бен, — её голос дрожал, алый глаз дёргался. — Ты видел Далию Блэк в АЧД, когда пробудился?  
— Да, генерал отвёл меня к ней, а потом... — я не успел договорить, как Валери меня перебила:  
— Но это же... невозможно. Далия уже год как мертва, — Валери осела на кресло, но тут же сморщилась и аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Кэрол, повернулась ко мне: — Бен, у тебя были жалобы после пробуждения? Головная боль в затылке? Тошнота? Звон в ушах? Может, галлюцинации?  
Я рассказал ей и о приступах, и о том, что мне привиделось на вокзале Кэнополиса, и о загадочном исчезновении Далии после драки. С каждым словом она мрачнела. Свободная рука сжалась в кулак и стукнула по сиденью.  
— Чёртов Дрэйн! — сквозь зубы прошипела она. — Я должна была догадаться.  
Слова заставили меня остолбенеть — я под контролем у Б. Дрэйна. На лбу проступил пот, дышать стало невозможно – легкие словно наполнились жидким свинцом. 

Валери ещё минуты две-три распиналась про уязвимости всевозможные имплантантов, дедуктивно перебирала варианты, пока её не осенило:  
— «Боун»... Ну конечно! Мозг создаёт иллюзию, а тело считает, что это взаправду. — Железный ублюдок, видимо, нашпиговал им все модули в лаборатории.  
Страх сменился негодованием вперемешку с бессилием. Осознание молотом ударило в голову: «Я всё ещё кукла Медичи. Как те роботы в казино». Совсем забыв о Кэрол, я прикрикнул:  
— Хочешь сказать, он пускает эту дрянь мне в мозг?  
Зубы сжимались и скрипели от досады. Жар полыхал в груди. Ещё никогда мне так не хотелось разорвать собственный затылок и вырвать оттуда имплантант, пока по моей вине кто-нибудь не пострадал. Давно — с того самого рокового дня шестнадцать лет назад — я не ненавидел себя так сильно. Однако я старался держаться, не подавая вида, взять себя в руки, как и положено солдату. Вдалеке сверкнула молния, прогремел гром и уже через миг пошёл дождь — обычное явление для Нью-Меридиана в любое время года.  
— Да бред! Ты бы уже кони двинул, — буркнул Беовульф и включил дворники.  
— В маленьких дозах не убьёт, — внезапно подала голос проснувшаяся Кэрол, но, поймав недовольный взгляд приёмной матери, потеряла уверенность: — так в отчётах АЧД пишут по крайней мере...  
— Во-первых, тебе не следовало их читать, — недовольно проворчала Валери, а затем обратилась ко мне, словно стараясь утешить: — во вторых, если это «Боун», то Дрэйн всё ещё не может тебя контролировать, но может создавать визуальные, тактильные и звуковые иллюзии, когда находится рядом. Вспомни, Далия ведь появилась, когда ты стоял рядом с ним.  
— А как же галлюцинация на вокзале?  
— Наверняка, побочный эффект. Даже разовое употребление влечёт галлюцинации, агрессию, беспокойство и навязчивые мысли спустя время, когда действие заканчивается. Из-за волны самоубийств лет десять назад «Цапли» целые рейды против дилеров устраивали. Продукцию изъяли, а большинство приговорённых прилюдно обезглавили. — женщина задумалась. — Где же ты достал столько доз, Дрэйн?...  
— Как тогда я могу быть уверен, что ты не галлюцинация? — эффекты действовали, я злился; сдерживаться едва хватало сил.  
— Галлюцинация не даст тебе это, — она достала аптечку из-под сидения, открыла и вытащила большую плитку тёмного шоколада в целлофане. — Съешь, полегчает.  
Я не стал спорить: выдохнул и откусил немного. Валери уже лечила меня — ей виднее.  
— Не волнуйся, — медработница незаметно взяла меня за руку. — Я тогда не всерьёз сказала, что больше оперировать не буду, — она вновь улыбнулась. — Когда всё закончится, мы всё исправим. Вместе.  
Я в очередной раз не подал вида, но вывод просился сам собой — Валери неровно ко мне дышит. Возможно, в другой обстановке мы бы поговорили об этом. Но, увы, не то место, не то время, не тот настрой. 

Всю оставшуюся дорогу молчал и старался не думать ни о нейромодуле, ни о генерале. От горьких какао-бобов гнев быстро отступил. Я чувствовал себя неловко — собственные думы получасовой давности теперь казались дикостью. 

Вскоре мы приехали. 

— Что за бесцеремонность? — немолодой охранник у входа в «Левиафан Плаза» выглядел раздражённее нас с Валери вместе взятых. — Донна Контьелло сегодня не принимает.  
— У нас приглашение лично от неё, — напарница достала из куртки игральную карту с изображением некой певицы, протянула мужчине и добавила: — Дело чрезвычайной важности.  
Он поморщился, повертел карту в руках, осмотрел нас (особенно презрительный взгляд достался Беовульфу) и неохотно открыл двери. 

Оставалось надеяться, что эта встреча с представительницей клана Контьелло пройдёт лучше предыдущей.


	5. Кукла колдуна

— Всё готово, дорогая Валери? — с искренней надеждой спросила девушка лет двадцати восьми, поднимаясь с кожаного кресла. 

Закрытое фиолетовое платье с витиеватым узором, заплетённые в конский хвост волосы, спадающая на правый глаз обесцвеченная чёлка, вьющийся вокруг шеи змей-паразит — если бы я не знал, что стою перед главой могущественной мафиозной семьи, никогда не догадался бы. Сиенна Контьелло, к моему удивлению, оказалась причудливой личностью: как только мы поднялись в кабинет, она без лишних слов вежливо попросила одного из лакеев принести холодную газировку, а второго — поставить пластинку «Лазаретного блюза» — группы, в которой я ещё в годы старшей школы был саксофонистом. Удивительно, что кто-то вообще её помнит — настоящего успеха мы так и не возымели, ограничились концертами в скромных лаунжах на сотню-полторы человек. Длинным наш творческий путь опять же не был, и после трёх лет, а также двух полноценных альбомов мы разбежались кто куда: Бобби уехал на заработки в Драконью Империю, Скромный Сэл стал поваром в «Кафе Безумца», а мы с Ирвином — полицейскими. Ещё в АЧД при Эйвиане это прекрасное время казалось таким далёким. Чего уж говорить теперь... 

— Да, время пришло, — Валери посмотрела на меня, затем снова на главу Мафии. — Я ввела мистера Бёрдланда в курс дела. Он нам поможет.  
Та лишь усмехнулась:  
— Очевидно, — она аккуратно отпила газировки, принесённой лакеем, — иначе бы не приводила его в мой кабинет, — взгляд Сиенны поднялся на меня, — у вас, наверняка, много вопросов. Не стесняйтесь.  
Она старалась быть приветливой, улыбаться, но я, глядя в её добрые карие глаза, не мог избавиться от чувства вины. Ещё одна девочка, ставшая сиротой по моей вине, ещё одна судьба, которую я погубил. Я отдавал себе отчёт, что её мать была Девой Черепа, но что-то внутри давило на живое.  
— По правде говоря, всего два, — начал я издалека: — чем я это заслужил? После всего, что произошло, вы доверяете мне своё будущее.  
Валери собиралась возразить, но Сиенна жестом остановила её. Улыбка сползла с лица, но голос звучал всё так же дружелюбно:  
— Мистер Бёрдланд, вы сделали необходимое. Когда вы сразились с моей матерью... она уже не была моей матерью. Если бы не вы, она хладнокровно убила бы всех нас, — передо мной появился стакан колы со льдом. — Угощайтесь!  
Я тактично отказался и поспешил задать второй вопрос:  
— Какова моя роль в войне против Медичи?  
Змей-паразит тотчас поднял голову и посмотрел на меня как на недалёкое отребье: не то с презрением, не то с надменностью, но ничего не сказал. Даже не хмыкнул.  
— Войне? — моя формулировка насмешила Сиенну, — это скорее спецоперация. Как у вас, в полиции. А что же до вашей роли, просто будьте Солдатом Симфонии. Выбирайте собственный ритм.  
— Тогда почему моё присутствие так важно, раз конкретной задачи нет? — озадачился я. 

Донна Контьелло с воодушевлением начала очередной пафосный монолог о том, каким символом для людей я стал, но с каждым словом, с каждой запинкой верилось всё меньше — шок первых часов после пробуждения прошёл, сладкие речи перестали действовать. В моих глазах затея с штурмом больше походила на импровизацию, чем на тщательно выверенный план. Тогда мне и в голову не пришло, что я замешан в ней по «счастливому» стечению обстоятельств: Валери тайком освобождала суперсолдат из АЧД и, когда Дрэйн почуял неладное, решила схватить последнего и бежать. Так уж вышло, что последним оказался я. 

Остаток собрания прошёл будто во сне: Сиенна и Валери долго спорили о стратегии, вскользь упоминали других беглецов — диверсантку Пикок и инженера Ледука — а под конец планирования попросили меня оставить их наедине, словно что-то скрывали. Тем не менее спорить я не стал и, спустившись по винтовой лестнице прямо из кабинета, оказался в просторном атриуме «Левиафан Плазы». Посреди огромного зала, окружённого длинными коридорами и небольшими живописными балкончиками, расположился миниатюрный оазис: заросли папоротника, невысокий баобаб и несколько пальм окружали каменный фонтанчик, стилизованный под горный родник. Стеклянный потолок над головой явно таковым не был: звёздное небо с иссиня-фиолетовыми туманностями и сияющими спиралями галактик — невиданное явление в Нью-Меридиане. «Экраны» — догадался я, хотя ещё минуты три не мог понять, как их сделали такими тонкими. В очередной раз я убедился, что четырнадцать лет для науки не прошли бесследно: сыворотки ускорения регенерации, такие экраны, нейромодули.  
— Что дальше? Переносные телеаппараты? — усмехнулся я, глядя наверх.  
Оазис не только выглядел настоящим, но и чувствовался. Стоило зайти внутрь, как до меня сначала донёсся приглушённый стрекот сверчков, а затем чириканье птицы за спиной. Я оглянулся, никаких птиц. Только небольшие динамики в декоративных камнях. Вокруг одного такого камня плотным кольцом росли незабудки, однако, подойдя ближе, я заметил редение со стороны дорожки, будто кто-то сорвал несколько. 

Шевелящийся кустарник и громогласный чих сделали всю работу за меня и быстро выдали мне виновницу. Я только раздвинул беспорядочные кроны, как из куста выскочила Кэрол со звонким:  
— Бу! — однако, заметив, что я даже не шелохнулся, она погрустнела. — Что, совсем не страшно? А с мамой всегда работало...  
— А я говорил тебе, он не испугается, — упрекнул Самсон.  
И начались новые пререкания:  
— Мочалку забыли спросить!  
— Эта мочалка сейчас вернёт цветы на место.  
— Ты не посмеешь!  
На голове девочки красовался венок из незабудок (что явно не радовало паразита). Самсон хватался за него локонами, хотел не то порвать, не то сбросить, но Кэрол ловко пресекала попытки собственных волос испортить её творение.  
— Так, успокоились оба, — вмешался я.  
Драка тут же остановилась. Девочка и паразит замерли словно в мультфильме и посмотрели в мою сторону. Хороший коп на моём месте прочитал бы длинную нотацию о недопустимости насилия и важности дружбы — так просила делать миссис Лоусон, так было написано в методичке. У меня же появилась идея получше:  
— Самсон, хочешь я заберу венок? А тебе взамен дам кое-что другое, — я снял шляпу и протянул Кэрол.  
— Пфф, как угодно! — с неприязнью ответил паразит, — только избавь меня от него.  
Я неспешно встал на одно колено, словно рыцарь на посвящении, и склонил перед девочкой голову. Лепестки и стебли голубых незабудок коснулись моих волос.  
— Так вам даже больше идёт, — хихикнула Кэрол, а затем демонстративно прокашлялась и, состроив важную моську, торжественно произнесла: — властью данной мне лабораторией нарекаю вас Королём Симфонии.  
— Напомни мне сыграть что-нибудь, когда всё закончится, — я усмехнулся.  
Девочка радостно кивнула и надела мою шляпу прямо на глаза Самсону. Тот, промычав что-то невнятное, наконец успокоился. Уперев руки в боки, школьница встала в героическую позу и заголосила:  
— А я буду вашей верной помощницей. Бесстрашная Кэрол О’Салливан, гроза Медичи и защитница Нью-Меридиана! 

«О'Салливан...»

Меня бросило в дрожь, рот непроизвольно открылся. Это не могло быть простым совпадением. Возраст, храбрые карие глазки, очертания лица, чёрные волосы любовь к шляпам — разгадка, ушедшая в могилу с моим напарником, стояла прямо передо мной. Та самая «К», о которой он просил позаботиться. Первые несколько мгновений я никак не мог сложить слова в предложения и, отводя взгляд неуверенно что-то бормотал подобно маленькому ребёнку. Потом, наконец, спросила напрямую:  
— Так ты... дочь Ирвина?  
Но Кэрол лишь подняла брови и недоуменно произнесла:  
— Ирвина?  
На секунду я подумал, что обознался. В конце концов мой напарник вряд ли единственный О'Салливан в Кэнопи, да и о родственниках из Маплкреста он рассказывал. Но затем пригляделся снова, вспомнил, какой рьяной она была на перроне. У неё однозначно не только его черты лица, но и его воля.  
— Да, он... мы многое пережили вместе, — нужные слова по-прежнему выходили с трудом.  
Не мог же я во всём признаться. Не мог сказать: «Прости, дитя, твой папа погиб из-за меня». Не успела Кэрол и слово вставить, как из-за деревьев появилась Валери во всеоружии. Её лицо вновь источало непоколебимость и раздражение — что-то явно пошло не так. На плече спортивная сумка цвета хаки, поверх кожанки — чехлы с метальными ножами. В руках она держала небольшую прозрачную фляжку с голубым топливом.  
— Собирайтесь, — нетерпеливо бросила Валери и протянула мне «лекарство», — а ты пей. Ноги нужно регулярно подпитывать.  
— Хочешь сказать, мне теперь на топливе жить придётся? Как цепеллину?  
— Ближайшие полгода точно. Идём! Беовульф и ударные отряды ждут внизу.  
Пожав плечами, я залпом выпил леденящую жидкость, поморщился и вернул фляжку Валери. Венок из незабудок остался на одном из декоративных камней, рядом с испорченной клумбой. 

В атриуме жизнь текла своим чередом: молодые люди в чёрных пиджаках и брюках небольшими компаниями обсуждали дела на балконах; несколько дам в аналогичных смокингах собрались в зоне для курения и со звонким смехом рассказывали свои истории; и те, и другие выстроились в очередь у местной закусочной с забавным названием на ноумэнслендском языке. Девушки особенно зацепили моё внимание — четырнадцать лет назад такой наряд назвали бы неподобающим для леди высшего общества, а её саму назвали бы «простухой». Страшнее оскорбления для обеспеченной кэнопийской женщины и придумать нельзя... было. Времена изменились. Возможно, изменилось и общество. Одна из гангстерш — коротко стриженная блондинка — поймала мой взгляд и лукаво подмигнула. Я почувствовал себя неловко, словно студент на выпускном балу, робко помахал рукой и отвернулся.  
— Не отвлекайся, Бен, — несмотря на серьёзность, в голосе Валери чувствовались отголоски обиди и ревности, — у нас ещё полно работы.  
Я хотел оправдаться: рассказать о ярлыках моего времени и нынешней моде, но вместо оправдания выдал несуразную подколку двадцатилетней давности:  
— Не волнуйся, дорогая, другие женщины меня не интересуют, — если бы я знал, к каким последствиям она приведёт.

Валери тотчас остановилась и повернулась ко мне. Кэрол закусила губу и замерла в ожидании. Осознание пришло не сразу. Не осмелюсь предположить, чего напарница хотела сильнее: поцеловать или прописать хук справа. Ответ я так и не узнал — момент прервала автоматная очередь на лестничной клетке. Следом загремели пистолеты, шлепок упавшего на землю тела. Валери схватилась за нож, я — за револьвер, а Самсон, встрепенувшись как мокрая кошка, с досадой процедил:  
— Опоздали... 

С грохотом и треском древесины вылетели двери. Из проёма выбежали уже знакомые ребята Медичи и заняли импровизированные укрытия. Человек пятнадцать, не меньше. У всех «Томпсоны», «Эм-тройки» и пистолеты, каких я никогда не видал. Последней вышла та самая циркачка с автостоянки. Я сразу узнал её по бирюзовым волосам и клоунскому наряду. Шагала гордо, уперев руки в боки. Вместо колпака над головой возвышалась ещё одна пара мускулистых рук — живое оружие, редкая и опасная штука. «Если у Медичи будет хоть одна такая, мы обречены» — говорил Эйвиан, когда показывал мне их. Четырнадцать лет назад я бы поспорил.  
— Вот поэтому мы не щадим их! — крикнула Валери и, отшвырнув Кэрол в кусты, метнула в наёмницу нож, второй, третий...  
Ловкие руки из шляпы играючи поймали два ножичка и отразили ими третий. Град пуль заставил медработницу вскрикнуть от боли и отпрыгнуть за стойку бармена — задели. Деревянная гладь, через которую она перескочила, окрасилась в красный. Не теряя ни секунды я укрылся за холодильником и, как только солдаты Контьелло открыли ответный огонь, присоединился к раненой напарнице.  
— Куда попал? — взволновался я.  
Валери ничего не ответила, молча залила кровоточащую руку водкой и несколько раз выстрелила вслепую. 

В сумке оказались «Кольты», две увеличенные обоймы и бомба с часовым механизмом.  
— Надолго не хватит, — подытожил я, — надо уходить отсюда.  
Новая очередь разбила несколько бутылок в шкафу с алкоголем. Дождь из осколков посыпался прямо на нас. Плащ прикрыл меня, Валери повезло чуть меньше — стекло не задело глаз, но исцарапало всё лицо. Особо острый кусок пробил бровь чуть левее повязки и застрял. Даже не поморщившись, напарница вытащила его и откинула в сторону. Я не стал ждать: высунулся и трижды выстрелил по стремительно приближающейся к кустам циркачке, но дополнительные руки, словно заколдованные, продолжали отражать пулю за пулей, ножик за ножиком. Девочка даже не обращала на нас внимания. Кэрол, похоже, успела скрыться: сколько рукастая ни копалась в насаждениях Сиенны, без толку. Армия Контьелло тем временем начала наступление. Два бойца палили с балконов почти безостановочно, ещё с десяток пытались выйти с циркачкой в рукопашную, но прикрытия Медичи не давали. Мы держались, сколько могли, но вслед за револьверами иссякли и «Кольты». Осталась только бомба. 

— Вот и всё, — щёлкнув пустым стволом, Валери откинула его к разбитым бутылкам и посмотрела на бомбу. — Бен... мне жаль, что до этого дошло.  
В затылок ударила знакомая боль. Не к добру. Кровь напарницы растеклась по полу огромным пятном.  
— Я ранена и нам отсюда не выбраться, — она решительно протянула мне детонатор, — Так продадим же свои жизни подороже!  
Боль усилилась, но я не корчился, не стискивал зубы. Лишь усмехался. Я прекрасно понимал, что происходит.  
— Перестань. Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Б. Дрэйн? Дважды со мной этот фокус не пройдёт!  
Псевдо-Валери помрачнела и отстранилась. Рана затянулась на моих глазах. Шум стрельбы утих как по щелчку пальцев.  
— Ошибаешься, — голосом Дрэйна произнесла иллюзия и ехидно улыбнулась, — он уже прошёл.  
Перед глазами вдруг начало рябить и темнеть. Новый приступ головной боли заставил вскрикнуть и припасть к земле. Десятки острых осколков впились в лицо, резкая боль — и забвение. 

* * *

 

Я шагал по окутанному туманом старому кладбищу. Осень. Тишина. Иссохшие кроны деревьев обнажены. Забор проржавел, местами рухнул. В моих руках букет незабудок. Каменные плиты стояли ровно в ряд, словно солдаты на построении, и как будто светились ярко-синим, цветом теонита. Выгравированные надписи потёрлись, и я не смог ничего разобрать. Даже не понимал, к какой могиле иду — ноги сами вели вперёд и остановились, когда ограждение уже исчезло за белой пеленой. Меня окружали только ряды надгробий. «Здесь лежит Ирвин О'Салливан» — гласила единственная уцелевшая надпись. Я опустился на колени и медленно положил букет у основания плиты.  
— Мне жаль, брат, — я молчал, мой собственный шёпот исходил из черепной коробки.  
Подул ветер, повеяло отвратным запахом плесени и гнили. Я зажал нос, но это не помогло.  
— Почему ты допустил это, Бен? Сам же говорил, что этому не бывать, — очередной порыв принёс голос Ирвина. — Из-за я умер, из-за тебя Дрэйн добрался до Кэрол!  
Из-под земли показалась костлявая рука, затем ещё одна, макушка черепа. Я вскочил и в ужасе попятился назад. Мой напарник восставал. Полицейская форма порвалась и испачкалась в крови, руки окостенели до основания, правый глаз вытек, левый — посерел; на месте носа осталась только полость, нижняя челюсть едва держалась, готовая отвалиться. Держась за гниющую рану в животе, Ирвин-зомби с воем ковылял в мою сторону.  
— Было бы лучше, присоединись мы к Медичи! — продолжал шептать ветер, но я уже не слушал.  
Я кричал, что не виноват, что сделал всё возможное, перекладывал ответственность на Сержанта, но это только сильнее злило ходячего мертвеца, придавало ему скорости. В какой-то момент он перестал хромать и бросился за мной. 

В панике я бежал туда, где должен быть забор, но могильные плиты не кончались, туман сгущался. Когда вой за спиной превратился в рёв, впереди, наконец, выросла ограда. Подпрыгнув и ухватившись за острые колья, я, невзирая на боль, подтянулся и оказался по другую сторону от кладбища. Полицейские баррикады, проблесковые маячки автозака, обшарпанные дома заводского района — когда я понял, где очутился, меня передёрнуло. Переулок, в котором меня избивали. Я оглянулся назад — ни забора, ни разъярённого зомби. У самого входа в подпольный бар стоял, скрестив руки, генерал Дрэйн.  
— Ну как, страшно жить в своей голове? — он усмехнулся и зашагал навстречу, пока между нами не осталась пара метров, — надеюсь, доктор Янссен успела тебе всё объяснить. Я не создаю иллюзии. Это делаешь ты сам.  
— Что это ещё значит? Говори, а то...  
— Не надо пытаться мне угрожать, Бёрдланд, — повысил голос Дрэйн, — всё равно ты не в силах ничего сделать. Твой мозг в моих руках! Я достану из него всё, что захочешь, и натравлю на тебя.  
— Кто ты такой? Зачем служишь Медичи?  
Генерал сдержанно засмеялся и продолжил:  
— Служу? Твоя правда, когда мы виделись на этом месте в последний раз, так оно и было. Теперь наши отношения скорее партнёрские: я создаю им суперсолдат, а они готовятся покончить с тиранией Ренуаров. Скоро истинные правители воссядут на трон и восстановят справедливость, за которую ты так рьяно бьёшься.  
Мне никогда не было дела до игры престолов, но кое-что другое меня взволновало.  
— Постой, виделись в последний раз? — смутился я, — не понимаю.  
— Не узнаёшь без резиновой кожи? Сам же в меня стрелял.  
Робот-охранник в подпольном казино. Вопросы о модернизациях, вроде человеческого мозга, посыпались один за другим, но Б. Дрэйн, похоже, не желал терять времени. Проигнорировав все до единого, он выдвинул ультиматум:  
— Довольно! Присоединяйся к Медичи по доброй воле. Не каждому я даю такой шанс. Соглашайся, или я сотру твою личность до основания.  
Ответом стал выстрел из револьвера в стеклянный купол на голове иллюзиониста. Пуля никак не сказалась на его целостности.  
— Неправильно ты выбираешь союзников, Солдат Симфонии, — за спиной Дрэйна выстроилась армия спецназовцев; у всех бронежилеты и дубинки, у всех лицо Валери, — она предала меня. Неужели ты веришь, что она не предаст тебя как полиция? 

«Это не по-настоящему, это всего лишь иллюзии» — настраивал себя я. 

По первому слову генерала армия бросилась на меня и взяла в плотное кольцо. Я отстреливался, но без толку — одна Валери выхватила револьвер, а другая прицельным ударом в пах отправила меня в нокаут. Правила «Лежачих не бьют» для них не существовало — и вот я вновь лежу в грязной луже, крича от боли, а моё полуживое тело колотят как отбивную. Только в этот раз никто не спасёт меня. Я должен сделать это сам. 

Мои слова влияли на Ирвина-зомби, а значит и на армию Валери должны. Превозмогая боль, я вспомнил каждый раз, когда у неё была возможность убить меня, сдать Медичи или «Цаплям», но она этого не сделала. Вспомнил, как доверила себя и Кэрол мне, пока мы ехали в Нью-Меридиан. Наконец, вспомнил о чувствах, на которые она намекала, но не сочла нужным сказать.  
— Я ей верю! Я ей верю! — сжимая зубы, повторял я раз за разом.  
Удары слабели, их становилось всё меньше, пока не прекратились вообще. 

Знакомые женские руки помогли мне подняться. 

— Вставай, Бен, надо вправить мозги этому говнюку!  
Когда я встал на ноги, рядом оказалась одна-единственная Валери. Вместо полицейской формы и бронежилета на ней красовалась купленные на дагонианском рынке кожанка и джинсы. Дрэйн смотрел на происходящее с небывалым удивлением, значит я всё сделал правильно. Из кармана пальто появился пульт — и по нажатию кнопки из-под асфальта полезли новые Ирвины-зомби. Я ухмыльнулся.  
— И это всё, на что хватает «боуна»? Лучше сразу сдавайся, Дрэйн. Скоро я проснусь, и тебе не поздоровится.  
— Убейте его! — сквозь зубы прошипел генерал.  
Орда разъярённых мертвецов бросилась на меня, но я пнул револьвер в сторону — всё равно он тут бесполезен — широко расправил руки и прошептал:  
— Прости меня, Ирвин. Я позабочусь о твоей дочери за тебя.  
Зомби с безумным рёвом бежали на меня, но какая-то невидимая преграда рассыпала их всех в теонитовый порошок прямо у меня перед носом.  
— Нет... Нет! — Дрэйн рвал бы волосы на голове, если бы они у него были, но остановить процесс не мог; пульт больше не работал, запасы наркотика иссякли.  
Яркая вспышка. С последним рассыпавшимся Ирвином я вновь погрузился в небытие и закрыл глаза. 

— Ты пожалеешь, что впрягся за Ренуаров, Солдат Симфонии! 

* * *

 

— Дядя Бен! Поднимайтесь, дядя Бен — когда я проснулся, надо мной нависала Кэрол и тормошила за плечи.  
Я всё ещё лежал за барной стойкой, но ни Валери, ни бомбы рядом не было. Бой утих, и только где-то на лестничной площадке по-прежнему звучали выстрелы.  
— Церебелла пришла за мной, а Самсон без сознания, — девочка взмахнула волосами, показывая обмякшего паразита.  
Встав на ноги и отряхнувшись, я увидел ужасающую картину: посреди полуразрушенного атриума валялось с два десятка тел гангстеров, оазис источал дым (что-то горело), а мне навстречу двигалась циркачка. Вспомнив, что патронов больше нет, я попросил Кэрол сидеть там, а сам перемахнул через стойку и бросился на противницу врукопашную. Иллюзия это или нет, но Дрэйну теперь со мной не совладать. 

Четыре руки против двух — из-за такого перевеса я никак не мог нанести удар, то и дело приходилось прикрываться и блокировать очередной замах. Однако бой продлился недолго:  
— Отдай девчонку мне, — сдерживая бионический кулак, потребовала наёмница, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, попыталась ухватить меня свободной рукой из шляпы. — И сам сдавайся!  
Я развернулся, нырнул под удар и пнул Церебеллу по спине ботинком. Та, вскрикнув, упала. Шляпа слетела с головы, прокатилась немного и остановилась у ног Валери. Напарница привела подкрепление — ещё двух суперсолдат АЧД и Беовульфа. 

— Ну во-о-от! — заныла рыжая девочка в пурпурном кружевном платье. — Симфону-Солдафону досталось всё веселье!  
— Ещё успеешь кулаками помахать, — утешал её Вульф, положив руку на плечо, — сейчас мы поедем к Медичи и снесём его уродливую башню. А потом поедим мороженого!  
— Два сапога — пара, — длинноволосый парень-блондин сложил руки на груди и покачал головой. 

Валери скрутила циркачке руки, замотала скотчем и передала пленницу ребятам Контьелло. Та ещё с полминуты орала, что Витале доберётся до всех нас, что мы все теперь покойники, пока одна из гангстерш не заклеила ей и рот. Затем напарница вернулась ко мне.  
— Таблетка нужна? — она легко улыбнулась и протянула мне аспирин.  
Жестом я отказался.  
— Давай сперва убедимся, что ты не иллюзия. Сама говорила, что мы не щадим врагов, а теперь сдаёшь циркачку Сиенне.  
— Вот только не думай, что я отказываюсь от принципов. Когда ты вышел из кабинета, Контьелло сказала брать её живой по возможности. Кстати, об иллюзиях, — она огляделась и, убедившись, что на нас никто не смотрит, влепила мне хлёсткую пощёчину, — это за неумение шутить!  
— Пожалуй, я заслужил это, — я потёр больное место и опустил взгляд, как вдруг другой щеки коснулись маленькие нежные губы. Я застыл, потерял дар речи. Взгляд поймал восторженную Кэрол, что подглядывала из-за стойки. Стало так неловко.  
— А это за то, что спас мою дочь, — добавила она и протянула мне револьвер, — пошли, мы ещё не закончили ни с Дрэйном, ни с Лоренцо. 

Я взял Валери за руку, подозвал Кэрол, и все вместе мы направились к машине. Нью-Меридиан ещё предстояло зачистить от верхушки Медичи. Слишком много работы для одного солиста. Благо, группа собралась в полном составе, и я её новый фронтмен. 

Голова больше не болела. Душа и разум были чисты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение следует...


End file.
